Je suis désolé
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: OS. Ohno était heureux. Il avait sa petite-amie et son meilleure ami. Pourquoi devait-il perdre un des deux ?


-On forme un beau couple, hein Oh-chan ?

Satoshi leva son lez du magasine sur la pêche qu'il lisait et regarda Ninomiya, surpris. Celui-ci était debout en face de lui, les mains dans le dos, les yeux pleins de malice, semblant attendre une réponse. Ohno se redressa et posa son livre sur les genoux, avant de s'étirer.

-Hum~ ... Dans Ohmiya SK ?

Nino rit et pris la place du magasine, sur ses jambes.

-Nan ! Dans la vraie vie, idiot !

-Dans la ... Hé ?

Le plus jeune passa ses bras ses bras autour du cou de son ainé et s'y blotti.

-Allez ! Réponds !

-Heu bah ... Je ...

D'un coup Kazunari le repoussa contre son siège et s'approcha de la porte, la tête résolument tourné hors de vision.

-Ha ha ! Tu m'as cru hein ? C'était une blague, t'aurai vu ta tête !

Ohno se leva et s'approcha de son ami, inquiet.

-...Nino ?

-Je dois y aller, reprit-t-il, encore secoué par son rire, le visage toujours invisible pour le plus vie, j'ai une interview dans 20 minutes.

-Nino, attends ...

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, la porte avait déjà claqué, le laissant seul dans la loge. Soupirant, il se rassit et repris son magasine. Quelques secondes plus tard il vola à travers la salle.

-Raah j'arrive pas à me concentrer ! En plus c'est un article sur la pêche en Antarctique ! ... Et voilà que je me mets à parler tout seul ...

Il se releva et parti chercher son bouquin pour le lire à même le sol.

Deux bras l'encerclèrent alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il s'était endormi ? Dans la loge ? Ohno tourna la tête et découvrit Nino qui lui souriait.

-Tu dors souvent par terre Ohno-san ?

-H-Hum. Je voulais t'attendre mais ...

Plutôt mourir que de lui avouer qu'il s'était plus d'une fois endormi soudainement sur le sol de la cuisine, de la salle de bain voir dans le couloir ... Nino fit une mine surprise avant de lui sourire gaiement.

-On peut aller quelque part ensemble si tu veux !

-Euh oui si tu veux ... Ah mais nan désolé je peux pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec ...

-C'est bon, le coupa l'autre, le ton amer. J'ai compris.

-J'suis désolé, on va nul part tous les deux en ce moment ... Toi avec ton boulot et moi avec ...

-Avec Elle, je sais ! Cria Ninomiya. Elle te bouffe tout ton temps libre, hein ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fous à dormir dans les loges ? Tu trouve pas ça bizarre que tous vos rendez-vous soient organisé juste quand je n'ai pas de boulot ? Si tu veux pas qu'on se voit dis-le simplement, ça me feras moins mal ! Tu me fais chier, tu le sais ça ? Allez vous faire foutre tous les de...

Nino se tue, se rendant compte que les larmes venaient de monter aux yeux de son ami. Quoiqu'il fasse, même quand il était en colère, il détestait faire pleurer son Rida. Soupirant, il fouilla dans son sac et tendit un mouchoir au plus vieux.

-Oublie Oh-chan, j'ai rien dis.

-Mais ...

-Tais-toi ! J'ai dis oublie !

-Désolé ...

Kazu soupira une nouvelle fois, ce demandant si Ohno serait un jour capable d'obtenir un minimum d'autorité sur les membres du groupe. Il chercha un autre sujet de conversation.

-Si c'est pas pour qu'on sorte ensemble, pourquoi tu voulais m'attendre ?

-Euh ... Je vois bien que depuis quelques temps tu te sens pas bien ... Et ta question de tout à l'heure m'a intrigué ... Donc si tu veux me parler ...

Nino retira ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment. Des fois, Satoshi réagissait vraiment comme un leader. A son grand exaspérement.

-Écoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

-Mais ta réaction de tout de suite me prouve que si.

-Merde Ohno fous-moi la paix ! Ce que tu viens de voir, c'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens, et t'étais déjà sur le point de te mettre à chialer, alors laisse tomber, compris ?

-Non ! Je te laisserai pas foutre en l'air notre amitié et la bonne ambiance du groupe !

-Notre amitié ? Mais c'est quoi qui l'a foutu en l'air en sortant avec cette garce !

-Ninomiya, je te ne permets de parler comme ça de la fille que j'aime !

Nino s'avança brusquement de lui et le pris par le col, prêt à le frapper. Après quelques secondes, il le relâcha se retourna.

-Je rentre chez moi. A demain.

-Quoi ? Nan mais tu rêve !

Ohno lui empoigna le bras et le fit s'assoir sur la chaise de force, l'empêchant de partir malgré ses tentatives foireuses.

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce que t'as sur le cœur. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

-Tu parles, on s'en fiche de ce que je ressens.

-Si s'était vrai je ne te parlerai pas ce moment, tu toi tu ne serai pas en train de pleurer, répondit-il en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à perler du bout du pouce.

Nino, soudain très fatigué, cessa de se débattre. Ohno s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains et sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre.

-Allez Nino-chan réponds s'il te plait, je veux pas que tu sois dans cet état là ... Allez, vide ton sac. Ça à un rapport avec moi et elle si j'ai bien compris ? Je suis là pour toi tu sais ? C'est bien à ça que servent les amis.

A ces mots, Kazu ferma les paupières et gémit tandis que les larmes se mettaient à couler à flots. Satoshi se redressa et prit le visage de son ami en croupe, tentant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Là ... Là ... Regarde-moi ... Dis-moi tout, je te promets que je m'énerverai pas.

Nino repoussa ses mains, remonta ses jambes sur la chaise et les emprisonna de ses bras tout en y blottissant sa tête. L'autre s'assit devant lui, prêt à écouter la confession de ce dernier.

-Je suis ... Commença-t-il, le visage caché par ses genoux. Je suis fatigué ... De me cacher de tout le monde ... De toi ... Et de te voir aussi heureux sans que j'en sois la source ... T'as du le comprendre, ta copine, je la déteste. Elle est gentille, intelligente, drôle, jolie, et surtout, elle t'aime, et tu l'aime aussi. Elle m'a rien fais du tout, les rares fois où je l'ai vu elle a été d'une gentillesse et d'une politesse incroyable avec moi ... Elle me fais penser à une mère. Elle est tout ce qu'il faut pour toi. Et c'est justement pour ça que je la déteste ... Je le dirai pas, je sais bien que de toute façon c'est pas partagé ... Mais bon t'as bien compris j'imagine.

Un petit temps passa, Nino refusant d'enlever ta tête de ses genoux de peur de croiser le regard de son ainé, et ce dernier les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant encore aux paroles prononcés. Le plus jeune se releva finalement et empoigna son sac en enfilant son manteau. Satoshi s'empressa de se redresser à son tour et de le suivre à la sortie.

-Euh ... Ta proposition de sortir tiens toujours ou tu préfère rentrer chez toi ?

-Je rentre.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne alors ?

Nino se retourna brusquement vers lui, la main encore sur la poignée, les yeux noyés de larmes.

-Oh-chan, arrête ! Arrête d'être gentil avec moi alors que je ... Merde !

-Je ... Désolé ... Mais comment je dois réagir pour pas te perdre moi ? pour que tout revienne comme avant ? Je sais que c'est égoiste de penser ça ... Je ne veux pas que nos sentiments changent, je suis tellement heureux depuis que je vous aient elle et toi ... Vous m'êtes indispensable, aussi bien l'un que l'autre ...

Kazunari lança un regard hésitant à la porte, avant de lâcher la poignée et de foncer sur l'autre, qui eut un mouvement de recul, incertain des intentions de son ami. Il ouvrit ses bras et le plus jeune s'y logea en pleurant. Ohno le berça quelques minutes, en lui caressant les cheveux et répetant des excuses sans arrêt, comme une sorte de mantra. Ninomiya essayait de se calmer avec difficulté. On aurait dit un gamin perdu sans sa mère tellement il pleurait fort, criant à l'aide dans son langage noyé de sanglots.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent un minimum. Le silence fut brisé par le portable d'Ohno qui se mit à sonner. Il le sorti de sa poche, regarda le destinataire et raccrocha. Mais Nino eut le temps de voir le nom affiché en vert fluo.

-Pourquoi t'as pas décroché ?

-T'as beaucoup plus besoin de moi comme ça qu'au téléphone avec ma copine.

-Elle va te faire la gueule.

-M'en fiche, t'es bien plus important là.

-Ah ouai ? Tu m'explique pourquoi je rêve d'être à sa place alors ?

Sans répondre, Satoshi prit son menton entre ses doigts et sella leurs lèvres. Le plus jeune ne se faisait pas d'illusions ; c'était un baiser d'adieu, rien de plus. Leurs bouches se pressèrent un peu plus alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, puis ils se séparèrent. Fini. Ohno s'écarta et lui caressa les cheveux, aussi abattu que lui. Kazunari tenta de lui sourire mais ne réussi qu'a faire une grimace pendant que les larmes tentaient une fois encore de franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Il s'écarta et s'essuya les joues.

-...On se revoit demain Ohno ?

-Hum. Je te réserve l'après-midi ?

-Seulement si on va acheter des jeux vidéos.

-Okay, rigola l'ainée. A demain.

Ils se sourirent, et Nino parti vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, se tourna vers un Ohno inquiet et lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Satoshi soupira, le cœur gros. Il prit à son tour ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, le portable sur l'oreille.

-Hat-chan ? Désolé pour tout à l'heure. On va toujours au resto ce soir ? Je préfèrerai jouer aux jeux vidéos chez moi, ça te dérange pas ?


End file.
